October
by Ellannor and Lady Nightmare
Summary: Just a little one-shot that crept into my mind and disturbed my work. It's about Riku and Sora finding each other shortly after Sora locked the door. Slight shounen-ai. Rated PG for tears.


Disclaimer: This wouldn't be a fanfic if I owned Kingdom Hearts.  
  
This is both my first one-shot and songfic, so please be nice. Note: I'm only using the chorus twice.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
October.  
  
Soft thuds from heavy boots running along a sandy path filled the air. The trees in the horizon swayed, though the wind wasn't blowing that much. No birds sang, it was yet too dark for them to wake and fly from their safe and warm nest to fill the air with their song. A song so beautiful, but mournful at the same time, like they knew what the spiky haired boy on the path below them had been through and still had to go through in his search.  
  
The boy was panting heavily, running a hand through his sweaty locks, still running. He was on the edge of collapsing, his legs felt heavier and heavier for each new step he took. He didn't know for how long he'd been running, nor did he care.  
  
~I can't run anymore ~  
  
His comrades were about a mile behind him, trying to catch him up. But he wouldn't let them. He wouldn't let them force him to eat and sleep. He wouldn't do anything but find him.  
  
Riku.  
  
The person he'd grown up with through his whole childhood. But their childhood ended when something came between them. The mixture Kairi and the keyblade. This deadly cocktail was also the reason why their friendship was destroyed. But deep within the keyblade wielder's heart there was a special spark of light. A thread of hope, he clung to. He had faith in their lost friendship. He was sure it could be rebuilt and somehow turned to be like before the episode with the heartless.  
  
He ran and ran, not taking his eyes from the orange dog in front of him. The letter, he had to get the letter. When he'd begun following the dog, he'd been calling out its name, wanting it to turn around and hand him the letter. Seeing it didn't help at all, he stopped after a while to save his strength. The letter... He was so close now; he could almost reach Pluto if he just reached out with his hand.  
  
Too focused on the dog, he didn't notice a stone. He tripped and fell forward. He yelped and wrapped his arms around his head in some kind of protection, before he hit the ground. Ignoring the new scratches on his arms, the brunette looked up, the sapphire eyes behind the gravity defying strands of hair was searching for his little four-legged friend.  
  
It was currently running up a small hill that was just as grassy as the fields surrounding them. The sun was rising behind the hill, making the mist above the grass glow with an angelic light, like tiny fairies swarmed around in the fields. The spiky haired boy shielded his eyes with his hands while he stood up.  
  
Pluto had stopped running and was now bouncing around somebody standing on the top of the hill. Because the person had the sun right behind him, Sora couldn't see anything but his silhouette, which was glowing. He could tell from the silhouette that it was a human, a male.  
  
The male began to laugh with a wonderful voice as Pluto began to lick his face eagerly. The orange dog let the man take the letter and pat him on the back, while the human spoke to it "good boy" and then laughed when the dog began to tug playfully at his shirt with its teeth.  
  
The brunette's heartbeat raised and he took some shaky steps forward. Was this a trick his tired mind played with him to feel better? He spoke softly, but clearly "Riku?".  
  
The person looked in the direction of the voice. The male stepped forward, allowing the spiky haired boy to see his face. Silver hair and the most welcoming smile the brunette had ever seen on the silverhair's face. Emerald eyes met sapphire in a brief moment, before Sora broke the silence once again.  
  
"Riku!" he stumbled forward. He ran towards the silverhaired boy. Tears of joy built up in his eyes and glimmered in the sunlight. His legs were trembling, almost screaming for rest as he came closer to his target. "Sora!" the emerald-eyed boy was running down the hill to greet him.  
  
Sora felt his legs fail beneath him and collapse when he was just a meter from him.  
  
~I fall before you ~  
  
A pair of strong arms caught him, keeping him from falling. The brunette lifted his head to see the face of the person he'd been looking for, for so long. Both touched each other's faces with their hands breathlessly, not believing the other one was there.  
  
~ Here I am ~  
  
They both pulled into a tight hug, not letting one another go. The spiky haired boy dug his head into the other one's chest and wrapped his arms around the silverhaired boy's neck. The silverhair rested his chin on the brunette's head, shushing when the younger boy began to sob uncontrollably "shh... There now.. it's all right, it's over..."  
  
~ I have nothing left  
  
Though I've tried to forget  
  
You're all that I am ~  
  
He let Sora cry into his chest, feeling he was on the edge of letting tears trickle down his cheeks too. But he fought them back. He was too proud and stubborn to let himself get so emotional when someone needed him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Pluto ran down the path from where Sora came from to disappear behind some trees, still following the path.  
  
~ Take me home  
  
I'm through fighting it  
  
Broken,  
  
Lifeless ~  
  
"Damn you, Riku!" Sora sobbed and wiped the tears away with the back of his hands. But new tears were already coming up in his eyes, making them look like deep oceans. These eyes, famous for being glowing with happiness and spirit, were now filled with so much pain and despair. He looked into the silverhair's eyes with a pained expression "how could you ever believe that I didn't care about you?! I've been looking for you all along!"  
  
~ I give up  
  
You're my only strength ~  
  
Riku cupped the brunette's chin, slowly moving his hand to caress the cheek. The younger boy leaned his head against the gentle touch. "Please forgive me, I should've known.." Riku closed his emerald eyes to emphasize his words.  
  
~ My only hope,  
  
(All the times I've tried) ~  
  
Should he lean forward and..? No, Kairi was his light, the silverhair didn't want to intrude them and make a love triangle. Maybe it would be best to walk back down the sandy path and back to Kingdom Hearts, making Sora seal the door forever and let the silverhair be locked inside. It had been tough to escape from the door, but they managed to do it somehow. He knew Sora would be against locking him inside again, but it had to be done, for the safety of all worlds.  
  
~ My only peace ~  
  
When he opened his eyes, the brunette saw a small tear trickle down the pale cheek of his best friend. Riku unwrapped his arms around the younger boy and turned his back to him, not wanting the spiky haired boy to see him cry.  
  
~ (To walk away from you) ~  
  
Sora's eyes widened in surprise and fell onto his butt. Seeing the silverhaired boy took some steps away from him, motioning to walk away, Sora began to sob violently, making his body shake.  
  
~ My only joy,  
  
My only strength ~  
  
"Riku, don't go" the brunette pleaded hoarsely. He'd got dust and dirt all over his clothes, he'd got many cuts and bruises through this journey, but he didn't care. If Riku didn't come with him, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to return to Destiny Islands without him "please, I don't think I can let you go that easily. If you walk away, how will I ever know if I'll find you again?".  
  
The older boy froze, hearing the younger boy's pleas. Looking at the sun rising, considering what he was about to do. He quickly wiped his face, turned around and ran towards his best friend.  
  
~ ( I fall into your abounding grace) ~  
  
He dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around the brunette. He squeezed the younger boy, hugging him even tighter. "I'm sorry, Sora" he said, digging his head into the messy chestnut-brown hair "don't cry. I'm here with you. I'll always be with you, no matter how far away I am". Tears ran down his cheeks, vanishing in the brunette's hair.  
  
~ My only power ~  
  
"Really?" the boy in his arms asked shakily. The birds began to wake up, flying away from their safe trees to disappear in the horizon, where the grassy fields stretched out for miles  
  
~ My only life  
  
(And love is where I am) ~  
  
"Of course" Riku replied softly, stroking the younger boy's back "We've been together for so long, and even after all this, we've found each other again. But you must do something, in case that Ansem will return and posses me".  
  
~ My only love ~  
  
"And that is?" Sora asked nervously, resting his head on the silverhair's tearstained shirt. It's felt nice to just sit here, listening to Riku's heartbeat. He'd always loved to rest his head on the older boy's chest when they had sleepovers.  
  
~ I can't run anymore  
  
I give myself to you  
  
I'm sorry, ~  
  
Riku shifted a bit, trying to find the right words. After a moment of silence where only the wind blowing in their hair was audible, he began to speak "Sora.. Sora, I want you to lock me inside Kingdom hearts so Ansem can't get me and make me cause you any more harm" he sighed, closing his eyes.  
  
~ I'm sorry  
  
In all my bitterness,  
  
I ignored  
  
All that's real and true  
  
All I need is you ~  
  
"No!" the keyblade master protested, just as the silverhair had expected. The spikyhaired boy became more frustrated when the emerald-eyed boy didn't open his eyes to look at him "it's not your fault! You're not evil! You just wanted to save Kairi!". Almost every star was gone, allowing a sun and a baby blue sky to replace the almost pitch-black sky. The younger boy calmed down, lowering his head. A breeze caught his hair, letting it fall over his forehead and hide his eyes.  
  
~ When night falls on me I'll not close my eyes ~  
  
He dug his head into Riku's safe chest again. Riku opened his eyes and slowly ran a hand through the spikyhaired boy's hair, adoring everything about the brunette in his arms "I whish I could go with you, but I'm afraid I've done too much to be allowed being near other people".  
  
"It wasn't your fault, I'm sure they'll understand that. I'm not letting you go, never again" Sora squeezed him tighter.  
  
~ I'm too alive  
  
And you're too strong ~  
  
"Ever.." Sora sighed, closing his eyes, feeling exhausted. He felt a warm tongue lick his hand. Looking down, his eyes met Pluto's black ones. The orange dog tilted his head before it lay down, giving the two boy some warmth. Sora smiled and sighed again, feeling himself leave consciousness.  
  
~ I fall before you  
  
I'm sorry,  
  
I'm sorry ~  
  
Riku stroke the younger boy's hair, fighting with his thoughts. He really wanted to go back, but did he deserve that? He knew Sora would be broken if he didn't came, but some back home maybe wouldn't be as happy as Sora to see him. He felt a pain stung into his chest when he thought of the spikyhaired boy crying. No one should ever try to hurt Sora; Riku swore he would make the person pay. Sora was usually so innocent and carefree and Riku wanted this to continue.  
  
"Sora, I have to tell you something, I.." he trailed off when he realized the younger boy had fallen asleep. He laid the sleeping boy down, and zipped the zipper on the brunette's jacket to save some body heat. Sora's head lay on the orange dog, using it as a pillow. Pluto didn't seem to mind. It yawned and fell asleep. Riku's eyelids felt heavy. He thought he might as well get some sleep too.  
  
"Riku!" a voice called out his name. Riku turned around to see the mouse king run down the hill. The mouse stopped in front of the silverhaired boy.  
  
"Gee, Riku!" Mickey panted, resting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath "you could've waited for me to catch up. I know you wanna' see Sora, but you have to get some sleep and." his eyes widened when he saw the sleeping boy on the ground.  
  
"Your majesty!" a voice quacked. Donald and Goofy was running towards them.  
  
"Be quiet, Sora's sleeping" Mickey said, still looking at the boy.  
  
"Well that's about time" Goofy said "he was worrying us sick 'cause he wouldn't eat or sleep. He was afraid something had happened to Riku " Donald nodded in agreement, sending the emerald eyed boy a glare.  
  
Riku picked Sora up while Mickey spoke "I'm sure Riku will take good care of the keyblade wielder. I'll give the responsibility of Sora's safety to him".  
  
"What!?" Riku's eyes were filled with both surprise and joy. He looked down at the spikyhaired boy in his arms "but I-"  
  
"I know you'll protect him with all your might" the king cut him off "Let's get back to the gummiship". They began to walk, following the path. Their feet left fresh marks on the sandy path. Birds were flying around, singing a happy song only birds could make that beautiful. Sora woke up, slowly opening his eyes. He looked around drowsily. "Riku? Where are we going?" he asked when he saw Mickey, Goofy and Donald walk in front of them.  
  
"Home" Riku said, smiling. He watched as Goofy began play with Pluto, running down the path and threw a stick.  
  
~ Constantly ignoring ~  
  
"Are you coming with me home?" Sora asked sleepily. He was about to fall asleep again. The birds, Rikus heartbeat and the footsteps were like a lullaby.  
  
"Yeah, 'course" Riku replied "I have to see if you're keeping your promise" they passed a tree in silence. Clouds were drifting by in the blue sky. Riku watched the sky, thinking of Sora's blue eyes. He thought one of the clouds looked like a heart.  
  
~ The pain consuming me ~  
  
"You haven't forgot you promised me to take care of her, did you?" Riku asked, hardly believing he had just said that. He wanted Sora to be happy; it was the most important thing to him. He wondered whether Kairi would be happy to see him or not. He was sure Wakka, Tidus and Selphie would greet him with happy smiles, unless someone had told them he was evil and dangerous. Nevertheless there was at least one who was glad to see him again. Sora.  
  
~ But this time it's cut too deep  
  
I'll never stray again ~  
  
The younger boy had fallen asleep again, his arms wrapped around the silver haired boy's neck. "Stay with me" he muttered in his sleep. Riku planted his lips in the brunette's hair, whispering "always".  
  
Riku didn't remember the last part of their way to the gummiship. He'd been too much in thought about the boy in his arms, the boy he would never get...  
  
~ My only hope  
  
(All the times I've tried)  
  
My only peace  
  
(To walk away from you)  
  
My only joy  
  
My only strength  
  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
  
My only power  
  
My only life  
  
(And love is where I am)  
  
My only love ~  
  
Please review. 


End file.
